Du musst nicht allein sein
by CassyLionheart
Summary: Peppita x Albel, beide entdecken ihre Gefühle zueinander. Aber wird das, Albels eisiges Herz wirklich auftauen?


4

**Du musst nicht allein sein**

Albel x Peppita 

Hmm, dies ist mal wieder der Versuch eine Romantik-FF zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, diese haut besser hin.

Das Ganze spielt im Inn von Petermy, ungefähr zu dem Zeitpunkt, als die Gruppe noch einmal auf Eliccor II ist, um das Tor zu Luthers Dimension zu finden.

Enjoy!

Albel warf die Stoffzöpfe zurück, damit sie wieder hinter seinem Rücken baumelten, anstatt vor seinem Gesicht. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen stand er auf. Der engelsgleiche Proclaimer schwebte majestätisch über ihm und machte sich zu einem alles zerstörenden Angriff bereit.

Albel sah hinauf, seine Gelenke versagten ihm den Dienst, es war, als ob er festgefroren wäre. Und für ihn war eines klar: dies war sein Ende. Er würde nur wenige Zeit vor allen anderen in diesem Universum sterben. Plötzlich hörte Albel eine Stimme: „Frozen daggers! One two three four!"

Vier Eiskristalle erschienen und bohrten sich in den Körper des Proclaimers. Der Engel gab einen Schrei von sich und löste sich auf.

Die kleine Peppita drehte sich in der Luft und verbeugte sich sanft, dies war ihr Siegestanz. Der rote Schal, der an ihren Armbändern festgemacht worden war, wehte sacht im Wind. „Bitte hier entlang zum Ausgang."

Sie stützte ihre Arme auf die Knie und atmete tief durch. Albel fiel wieder auf die Knie. Blut tropfte aus seinem Mund und tränkte den Boden damit.

Peppita beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. „Bist du okay?"

Sie wollte ihm aufhelfen, aber er schlug ihre Hand zur Seite. „Lass mich in Ruhe, du..."

Er verstummte und stand mühsam auf, nur um gleich wieder einzuknicken. Peppita tippte sich an die Nase. „Lass nur. Ich helf dir ein bisschen."

Mit langsamenästhetischen Bewegungen begann sie sich zu einer nicht hörbaren Musik zu bewegen. Die anderen Gruppenmitglieder (Fayt, Sophia, Cliff, Maria und Mirage) standen um sie herum und sahen stumm zu. Albel sah zu Boden und starrte auf die grün und blau schimmernden Runen, die sich unter ihm und Peppita ausbreiteten, während das Mädchen eine Beschwörungsformel vor sich hermurmelte.

Albel spürte wie der quälende Schmerz nachließ und er sich wieder befreiter fühlte. Er richtete sich auf und atmete entspannt aus.

„Wenigstens seid ihr zu etwas Nutze...", knurrte Albel.

Cliff wollte etwas dazu sagen, aber Fayt kam ihm zuvor: „Das ist doch jetzt nicht so wichtig. Es wird langsam dunkel. Wir sollten nach Petermy kommen, um uns dort auszuruhen."

Die Gruppe nickte. So verschieden sie doch alle waren, so sehr wollte sich keiner von ihnen unnötig verausgaben.

Die Gruppe hastete weiter nach Petermy und erreichte bald das Inn der Stadt, wo sie eincheckten und sich in ihre Zimmer zurückzogen.

Albel lag im selben Zimmer wie Fayt. Doch während der blauhaarige Jugendliche schnell eingeschlafen war, fiel es dem früheren Soldaten von Airyglyph schwer, einzuschlafen. Seine Gedanken kreisten um das kleine Mädchen, wie hieß sie noch mal? Peppita? Ja, das war es.

Sie war anders, als die, mit denen sie und er reisten. Sie war ein lebenslustiges Mädchen, das sich nicht so schnell unterkriegen ließ. Sie sah positiv in die Zukunft, sie hatte eine Zukunft, anders als er selbst.

Was blieb ihm schon großartig übrig nach dem letzten Kampf? Wenn er nicht starb, dann wäre er wohl wieder ein Soldat für Airyglyph. Aber es gab keinen Krieg mehr, keinen Feind mehr zum Besiegen. Was sollte nur aus ihm werden?

Vorsichtig stand er auf, um Fayt nicht zu wecken und trat auf den Flur hinaus. Vor der Tür zu dem Zimmer, in dem Peppita und Sophia schliefen blieb Albel kurze Zeit stehen. Etwas in ihm wünschte sich, hineinzugehen und das kleine Mädchen zu wecken, aber dann wurde ihm wieder klar, dass es schwachsinnig wäre und auch nicht zu seinen Gewohnheiten passen würde. Kurz entschlossen lief er weiter, auf den Ausgang zu.

Peppita erwachte mitten in der Nacht, als sie schlurfende Schritte vor der Tür hörte. Nach einem kurzen Seitenblick stellte das Mädchen fest, dass Sophia schlief. Von wem kamen diese Schritte also?

Vor der Tür verharrte der oder die Unbekannte einen kurzen Moment und lief dann weiter. Peppita hüpfte aus dem Bett, schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe und verließ das Zimmer leise. Ihr Schal schleifte über den Boden. Sie raffte ihn zusammen und befestigte ihn auf dem Flur hastig an ihrem Armreif.

Als alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit saß, lief sie in die Richtung, in welche die Schritte vorhin verschwunden waren. Eine Tür klapperte weiter vorne. Die Person hatte das Inn verlassen.

Peppita sprang in schnellen Schritten zur Tür und ging hinaus, ohne darauf zu achten, keinen Lärm zu machen. Die Glöckchen auf ihren Schuhen klingelten leise und deuteten auf ihre Anwesenheit hin.

Abertausende von Sternen glitzerten am Nachthimmel, der Mond dagegen war nur blass zu erkennen, spendete aber genug Licht, dass Peppita Albel erkennen konnte, der alleine gegen eine Mauer lehnte und an den Himmel starrte.

Peppita wusste nicht genau, was sie von diesem Mann halten sollte. Er hatte nie wirklich mit ihr gesprochen, noch sie mal richtig angesehen. Er hatte sich nicht einmal richtig für die Heilung bedankt. Ob er überhaupt wusste, wie sie hieß? Die anderen zumindest hatten keine allzu gute Meinung über den Mann, von dem Peppita nur den Namen und das Gesicht kannte.

Peppita hatte sich vorgenommen, Albel erst einmal selbst kennenzulernen, bevor sie sich ein Urteil über ihn erlaubte.

Vorsichtig trat sie neben ihn und sah an ihm hinauf. „He Albel!"

Er sah zu ihr herunter. „Was?"

Albels Stimme klang genervt, aber irgendwo glaubte Peppita eine Spur von Sehnsucht herauszuhören.

„Wieso bist du so spät noch wach?"

Er lachte durch die Nase. „Das könnte ich dich auch fragen. Kleine Kinder sollten um diese Zeit im Bett sein."

Peppita streckte ihm neckisch die Zunge raus und grinste breit. Sie kreuzte die Arme hinter ihrem Rücken und atmete die kühle Nachtluft ein. „Albel, warum bist du eigentlich immer alleine? Ist das nicht langweilig?"

Albel lachte leise. „Langweilig, klar. Warum bist du bei mir? Willst du verhindern, dass ich vor Langeweile sterbe?"

Peppita lachte. Es war ein herzhaftes, ehrliches Lachen, wie es von Albel niemals kommen könnte. Sie sah zu ihm hoch, ihr Gesicht wirkte zwar müde, aber ihre grauen Augen strahlten, die Sterne spiegelten sich darin. Albel seufzte und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der beim Hereinholen vergessen worden zu sein schien. Peppita stand vor ihm und legte die Arme hinter ihrem Rücken zusammen, um mit beiden Händen ihren Schal ergreifen zu können. Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah Albel fragend an. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Unwillkürlich legte Albel seine Hand auf eine Wunde, die der Proclaimer ihm zugefügt hatte und die nicht durch Peppitas Tanz verschwunden war. Die Blutung hatte gestoppt, aber der Schmerz war immer noch spürbar und strahlte inzwischen auch noch weiträumig aus.

Albel verzog sein Gesicht. Peppita legte ihre Hand auf die Albels. Der Ritter von Airyglyph spürte wie die Hitze in sein Gesicht stieg. Was war das nur für ein Gefühl? Es war so neu...

Peppitas braunes Gesicht nahm einen rötlichen Ton an. Hastig zog sie ihre Hand zurück. „'Tschuldigung..."

Sie richtete ihren Blick zu Boden. Was hatte sie nur plötzlich? Sonst war sie doch auch nicht so verlegen.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen."

Albels Stimme klang weich, ganz anders als sonst. Peppita sah auf, Albels rote Augen sahen gütig auf sie hinunter. Peppita schluckte. Albel ergriff ihre Hände und führte sie zu seinem Mund, wo er Peppita einen Kuss aufhauchte. Das Mädchen spürte wie ihr Gesicht noch heißer wurde, sie entriss ihm ihre Hände und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. „Was denkst du, wird das?"

Albel antwortete nicht. Peppita hörte wie der Stuhl über den Boden kratzte, sie hoffte, dass Albel aufstehen und gehen würde, aber andererseits wünschte sie, dass er bleiben würde. Als keine Schritte erklangen drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Er kniete vor ihr, so dass sein Gesicht gleich auf mit dem von ihr war. Peppita schluckte. Ihr Herz schien fast zerspringen zu wollen. Albel beugte sich weiter vor und streifte ihre Lippen mit den seinen.

Peppita zuckte zurück. „Albel, ich..."

Sie fuhr herum und rannte davon, irgendwohin, weit weg von Albel.

Er sah ihr nach und ein leises Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Wenn es Liebe war, die er für dieses Mädchen empfand, dann war er in der Lage es zumindest bis nach dem letzten Kampf zurückzuhalten. Wenn er den Kampf überlebte, dann könnte er ihr seine Gefühle immer noch offenbaren, auch wenn sie jetzt schon etwas ahnte. Und vielleicht...nur vielleicht war sie sich bis dahin auch klar über ihre Gefühle gegenüber ihm.

Er lachte noch einmal und ging dann wieder ins Hotel zurück. Doch zu seiner Überraschung war die Eingangshalle keineswegs leer, wie er angenommen hatte: Peppita stand da und sah ihm schüchtern entgegen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Albel.

Peppita ging auf ihn zu und ergriff seine Hand. Sie hatte noch einmal über ihn nachgedacht, sie wollte nicht, dass er einsam ist, wollte nicht, dass seine Seele einsam verödete. „Albel, du musst nicht alleine sein. Von nun an nie mehr. Ich bin bei dir."

Damit stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund. Sie lächelte ihm zu und lief dann eilig in ihr Zimmer. Albel berührte vorsichtig seine Lippen. Langsam bewegte er sich in Richtung seines eigenen Zimmers. Trotz des Kusses stand sein Entschluss weiterhin fest. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass seine Gefühle für dieses Mädchen seinen Kampfstil beeinflussen würde. Er wollte die Beziehung, wenn überhaupt, erst nach dem Kampf vertiefen, soviel stand fest.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln legte Albel sich in sein Bett und fiel mit dem Gedanken an Peppita, die ihrerseits an ihn dachte, in den angenehmsten Schlaf seit langen, in dem er davon träumte, mit dem Mädchen auf einer grünen Wiese zu liegen...


End file.
